My last resort
by ratluck2
Summary: Issabella Garcia Shapiros life undeniably sucks. What will happen when it goes too far? First song fic, might go on if good reveiws, all comments apreciated. M for vilonce, curesing, and other crap.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Garcia Shapiro has decided that enough is enough and its time for a change. She closes the door to her room, locks it, and puts a metal bar over it. After that she goes into her closet, and pulls out a bag. She lays the bag on her bed and pulls out a few….. Unusual items. She pulls out a knife, an ice pick, a bottle of cyanide, and a rope. She starts to cry while looking at a picture of her crush. "Phineas, why did you have to say no? Why did you have to go and do this? Why…" The little girl all dressed in pink just grabs the knife and…

Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort

Starts to slit the knife through her arm. The cut becomes longer and deeper. Her veins start to slither, and her heart beats faster. If only the boy did not have to reject her. As if she was not already pissed on enough because her mother was not going to be there for her birthday, but the fact that her crush, no her love, had to go and break her heart on her birthday also!

Suffocation, no no breathing, don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding.

Deeper, ever so deeper into the skin, the knife goes on and on and on. She drops the knife and grabs the ice pick…

This is my last Resort.

Into her stomach the ice pick goes. She starts to pry out what ever she can. She just wants a way out, she just wants to die. Her appendix flies out and lands on the floor, witch is drenched in blood.

Cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort suffocation no breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding.

She looks at the picture of phineas again and pulls the ice pick out.

Would you even care if I die bleeding

Would it be wrong, would it be write?, if I took my life tonight, chances are that I might, and mutilation out of sight, and I'm contemplating suicide.

She then threw the rope over her hook on her ceiling. Then her door starts to shake. It rattles and turns but not enough to break. "Goodbye Phineas". She jumps with the rope around her neck.

Am I losing my sight, losing my mind, will somebody please tell me I'm…

The rope breaks and the door break down. Phineas runs over to the girl, hoping, praying for her to still be alive. As he reaches her, he checks for a pulse, a heartbeat, anything. He starts to cry on her body, and then wipes some of the blood of her now crimson red body. Only one word comes to mind…

Fine…


	2. Authors notes

Authors note. My stories range from very weird to very unique, to very bad. For any future song fics I do, anything in quotes will be the song, and anything not in quotes will be normal story. I will state, for the record, that my OCs are mine, but phineas and ferb go to Dan Povonmere and Jeff Swampy Marsh. And I am not a Mary Sue writer. My OCs may have main character leads, but not always. I have four OCs, and five main characters to write for besides them. My OCs are completely based on my imagination, and they all have flaws. I know you guys don't want to read the generic story where an oc will save the day, and be super awesome. But that will be the case. In one story my oc could be the main hero, but in a different story, phineas could, or some already created character. And to be truthful, 2 of my OCs are mean, vicious, and almost evil. They act like total jerks and you guys would like to see them killed off. That's how bad they are. Thanks and many stories will be based of New Beginning after I finish it.


	3. Why is life such a bittersweet Syphony?

{At The Hospital, 11:32 pm}

"What happened, Ferb?" Phineas asked his green haired brother, while having tears in his eyes. "What did I do to her that was bad enough to make her do this?"

Ferb looks at phineas with no remorse in his eyes, no sympathy at all, and started to speak. "She's loved you for many years, always turning down other boys, always being alone at dances, because she thought you were the one who was made for her. And when she finally does tell you how she feels, what do you do? You don't reply. You are the most oblivious, unbelievable, fucking dumbass on the face of this planet. And whats more, is that your freaking acting like it was a surprise. You love her back, but you drove her to her probable death. You make me sick!" Ferb screams as he then calmly walks down the hall to ask the nurse about "her" condition.

Phineas looks at the puddle of tears on the floor and realizes. They were his. Phineas truly loves her, but he does not know what to do; now there her death is strongly implied. He starts to think about his life in a whole new perspective.

"Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, that's life.

"Try to make end meet, you're a slave to love, then you die"

Phineas then sits up and out of the uncomfortable lounge chair, and starts to walk down to the bathroom.

"I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down"

After he reaches the bathroom, he falls on his knees in extreme agony. Why did she have to do this to him? He didn't turn her down. He just didn't know what to say because he feels the same way…

"You know the one that takes you to the places were all the veins meet yea…"

Why did I have to be such a jerk?

"No change, I can change, I can change, I can change. But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold…"

Why did I have to be so stupid?

"and I'm a million different people from one day to the next, I can't change my mold, no no, no no no no no…"

"What do I have to do to make it up to her…? That's it!" phineas says to him self as he rushes down the hall to room 113…

"Her room…"


	4. Just Close your eyes

Phineas looked down at his crippled, injured friend. He looks at her with the weirdest look possible. It had remorse, anger, sorrow, and guilt all in it. He looks up at the nurse, who begins to explane to him the situation.

"She's going to be alright, she really should not be put under much pressure though." said the doctor. She wispeared "Young love" before leaving the two alone. Isabella notices Phineas, and turns onto her side, not wanting to look into those eyes. The eyes that she loved and cherished so much. The eyes of her crush.

"Decieved by my eyes, all i was told i should see"

"Isebella, I have something I need to say," Phineas started, as he started to tear up, " I need to look into those beuteful eyes,please."

"Opinions not mine, of the person they taught me to be"

Isebella still does not look toward him, but she instead begins to cry.

"Phineas, you are the reason i am in here." she wimpers in a very soft and delecat tone.

"One night in the dark, a vision of someone i know"

"Isebella, i am sorry, My life is starting to swirl into oblivion, and i probably will never earn your friendship back, but one positive aspect arose from this situation." phineas says, hopeing to get a glance of her eyes. Isabella slowly starts to turn toward phineas, getting ready to call him a sick, psycotic bastard.

"Out of the darkness i heard, a voice say I'm you"

Slowly, her eyes glare and stare into his. He slowly starts to move closer intoward her. Out of the blue, he presses his lips together against hers as passionately as he can.

"Inside of me, a light was turned on... Then i was alive"

"If you close your eyes,your life, a naked truth reveals"

"Dreams you've never lived, and scars never healed"

Their toungs fight for domanace, their minds raceing, their hearts beating in synch,

"In the darkness i will take you to the other side"

" You'll find me waiting there you'll see if you just close your eyes"

Theirs eyes closeing as they pass out, both shocked, amazed, and shocked at the others action,

"He does love me" Isabella thinks to herself.

"She does love me" Phineas thinks to himself.

And they learned those two fact simply by doing one action...

They just closed the eyes...


End file.
